The Pregnancy That Never Should Have Been
by X hearts Ili X
Summary: On a ordinary day in the World That Never Was, suddenly something is ...not so ordinary. “Axel we need to talk” Roxas said, his hands pressed to his stomach. Akuroku. M-Preg.
1. The News

**A/N: Okay. Well this a a new fanfic written fully by my friend. Not me. I just give he ideas here and there. (Well I gave her the story line and shes so awesome she wrote this)  
Yes anyway.  
Disclaimer: We don't own Kingdom hearts. If we did well... Ho Mah gawd... our lives would be wonderful**

**Warnings: Yaoi, M-Preg.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**T****he pregnancy that never should have been... but then was**

**1-**

Roxas approached Axel with that oh-so-familiar 'Oh shit' expression plastered across his face.

"Sup Roxy?" Axel asked lovingly as he roasted a marshmallow on a small bonfire he'd created on the table.

"Axel we need to talk" Roxas said, his hands pressed to his stomach.

"We're talking now, aren't we?"

"Axel, I'm serious we have a _big_ problem" Axel laughed at Roxas's comment. Nothing could be _that _big a problem that Axel couldn't take care of it, thought Roxas did look concerned "Roxy, don't worry what ever it is we'll get through it, I mean, it's not like you're dying or something" The thought of Roxas dying made Axel queasy "oh Roxas! Please don't die on me! I don't want to live without you!" Axel exclaimed pulling Roxas into a tight hug.

"Axel… I'm pregnant"

"What? Axel said looking at Roxas

"I'm… Pregnant?"

"_What!?"  
_  
"Uh… I _said_, I'm Pregn-"

"I _know_ what you said, what _I _want to know is _how_ that happened!"

"Well…" Zexion started, putting down his exceedingly large book "When one nobody and another nobody love each other very much..."

"Shut up emo boy! I know _how_ it happened, but how is it possible!? Roxas is _male!_" Axel Yelled

"That _is_ a very good question" Demyx said stroking his imaginary beard.

"Wait… how many people are in this room?" Roxas asked

"Well... Only me, Zexion, you and Axel… oh and Xigbar, Saix and Marluxia" Demyx replied, gesturing behind the door. "You should really look around before you start a 'private' conversation with your boyfriend"

"Hey! He's _not_ mu boy-"Axel glared at Roxas "Oh... Sorry… Force of habit" Roxas said, dejectedly hanging his head

***

"Yuck! Why am I even doing this?" Roxas exclaimed looking at the three little sticks of disgusting…ness. The pregnancy tests. "Positive, positive, waiting… what? Positive? Come on… I'm male though!"

"So… Roxas… I know you're troubled and all… but… why are you here?"

"Well, doc… I'm going to put it bluntly… I think I'm pregnant"

"… Roxas, you do realize that even if you wanted to be, there's no way – a healthy 16 year old male like yourself, could be pregnant?"

"Yeah but I've been craving sea-salt ice cream a lot more lately and I've been throwing up all the time and I just feel… strange"

".. Okay, just to humor you… I'll give you a check up… but I'm telling you there's absolutely _no_ way you're pregnant" the doctor sighed, which quickly turned to a gasp like scream and stepped back in astonishment "I'm not sure if you realize this.. But you have no heart!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, I know all that already, nobodies and such, but am I pregnant?"

"Yeah... About that… I have no idea how it happened…but you _are_ pregnant… you're like a doctors dream come true! Come here! I'm going to study you and take you to a medical convention!" the doctor said lunging towards Roxas

"Ahh!" Roxas screamed running out of the clinic

***

"Roxas… did any of that _actually_ happen?" Zexion asked

"Um… well maybe not _all_ of it… but the problem is… I'm _pregnant!_ Does anyone else think this is even slightly odd?!" Roxas said, suddenly feeling really queasy "Um, hold that thought"

"Roxy, Are you okay?" chasing after the fleeing teenager.

"Ugh, I don't know why they call it _morning_ sickness when it's all damn day!" Roxas whined from the bathroom.

"Are you alright Roxy?" Axel asked cautiously

"No! I'm 16, male and pregnant! That shouldn't even be _possible_" Roxas yelled, storming off.

"You know there are ways to avoid teenage pregnancy" Demyx said

"Where the hell did you come from?" Axel exclaimed

"… I've pretty much been following you around all day"

"I don't know why I'm friends with you…" Axel wondered aloud

"It's because you love my sitar playing, my hair, my attitude, and you'd miss me if I was gone"

"…Roxas! Come back here sweetie!"

***

Axel strolled down the hallways of the castle on his way to hunt down something to eat in the kitchen when he heard it, yes that was _definitely _the sound of someone being sick.

Axel paused outside the bathroom door for a moment; just long enough to see an ill looking Roxas slyly walk out of the bathroom.

"Roxas?" Axels' voice sounded loudly in the silent corridor.

Roxas turned around, not expecting Axel to have been standing there.

"Roxy, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, just peachy, I'm not too sure about my breakfast though" the blond replied hands to his stomach.

"You sure? You look like hell warmed over"

"When Xemnas offers to cook you breakfast, don't accept that offer, for your own sake" Roxas said, looking like he was about to be sick again, then making a mad dash for the bathroom.

"That kid… so naïve" The red head said simply continuing his walk to the kitchen.


	2. Books?

**A/N: Read and Review, my friend and I would love to know what yout think of this story :)**

**

* * *

**

**2-**

Roxas walked down the empty halls of the castle, knowing that somewhere everyone was talking about him. Being the center of attention used to sound appealing to Roxas, but now he wished he could just be invisible. Roxas brought his hands to his abdomen, he was about 5 weeks now, and already he took pity on female kind. Roxas turned into the library, he figured the more he knew about the subject the easier the whole process would be and seeing as he was definitely not asking Larxene about any of it his last resort was the library.

Roxas saw a table of people all chatting loudly and they saw him too obviously, because as soon as they noticed him they stopped talking.

"You know; if you're going to talk about me, at least don't make it so obvious!" Roxas shouted at them storming out of the library. Sometimes he really hated this place.

Axel watched from his seat as Roxas stormed out of the library, it took every inch of his body just to keep his from running after the teen, but this was important business and Roxas could _not_ know about it.

"So I was thinking yellow for the walls" Saix said pointing at the…err… _brilliant_… drawing Zexion had drawn earlier.

"No, no, no it should be _pink_ or at least a light maroon color" Marluxia argued slapping Saix's hand from the page.

"Well I think it should be black and white!" Xemnas said "Black and white goes with everything! Take my coat for example"

"No. 1 no one wanted to be the one to say this to you… so we drew straws and I got I got the short end… that coat… it's… hideous, no one likes it" Xigbar explained pulling the hood of his coat over his head. Xemnas looked hurt, really hurt.

"But… my grandmother made it for me! It was the last thing she ever made" Xemnas said behind watery eyes.

"Superior, you don't _have_ a grandmother, no one does now can we just get back to business, and we have a lot of work to do!" Axel said sighing at Xemnas.

"What did _you_ have in mind then, your _majesty_?" Larxene asked, but really it was more of a statement.

"Well, I was thinking this wall should be red, and this one should be blue, and this one yellow, and this one orange" Axel said pointing to the corresponding walls "Then we should have the roof painted black with those awesome glow in the dark stars on it, and polished floor boards!"

"Why did you even need us here if you already knew what you were doing?" Zexion asked pointedly

"Because I need you guys to help me execute my brilliant plan" Axel said, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"You know, we're not going to be able to find _any_ of this stuff just lying around the castle" Saix commented looking at the list of things needed

"Yeah, I know that's why Larxene is here, she's gonna help gather the tools we need"

"I am?"

"Yes, now shut yer pie hole" Xigbar said taking the piece of paper off Saix and shoving it towards Larxene

"Why does Larxene get to do it? I want to! I want to!" Xemnas said bouncing in his chair

"No! You've all been assigned jobs and no one's changing, now go! Do what you have to, but Roxas cannot know a thing about this, okay?" Axel said sternly.

"What are you gonna do?" Marluxia asked questioningly

"Well… right now I'm gonna go see Roxy" Axel cooed grabbing the closest pile of books and skipping out the door leaving 6 nobodies with very confused expressions on their faces.

"Err, what just happened?" Saix asked, but all he got was a couple of shrugs and an 'iunno'

Roxas was so annoyed at his superiors. Who did they think they were? The nobles of France? Roxas stopped mid thought, did he just think France? Where in the world that never was, was France? Maybe this pregnancy thing was rotting his brain. That still didn't change the fact that his superiors were making a mockery out of this whole situation.

"Knock, knock!" Roxas knew that voice, and he definitely didn't want to see that person right now.

"Rox-xy I brought some books for you to read whilst your sitting in here angry at us" Axel said his green eyes burning into Roxas's mind, he could never stay mad at him!

"What books did you bring me?"

"Well… I only grabbed a couple that looked interesting, and a few Xemnas recommended"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and asked again "What books did you bring me?"

"Well… I got a few on teenage pregnancy, this one I thought would be funny to read" Axel said picking up a book called 'So you've decided to ruin your life' "And this one looked like it had a lot of information in it!"

"Axel that book is called 'Help! I'm a grandma' and under the title it reads '50 horror stories of teenage pregnancy' how does that look like it has any information at all?"

"… These one's Xemnas suggested" Axel said picking up 3 books called 'What kind of love? The diary of a pregnant teenager' 'True Confessions of a Heartless Girl' and 'Dear nobody'

"Axel I don't think you're taking this seriously, I don't think you realize that, I, you boyfriend am pregnant with _your_ child, is this getting through to you at all?" Roxas exclaimed picking up 'the big bad book of puberty' "And why did you think that this book was necessary?"

"Hey, I've never impregnated someone before, I wasn't all that into chicks so I never thought I'd _have_ that problem, so excuse me for not reading up on this subject sooner" Axel said throwing his arms up in defense, then picking up 'True Confessions of a Heartless Girl' "Xemnas said this book made him cry like a little girl"

Roxas smiled at Axel and took the book from him.


	3. Master Plan'

**3-**

Demyx had been put on Roxas lookout while the rest of the nobodies worked on Axel's 'master plan'

"Gah! I'm so bored there's nothing to do here, I just have to sit and look" Demyx sighed, there really was nothing to do he had been working on painting the walls until he made a few mistakes and got kicked out.

***

"Demyx could you pass me that paintbrush?" Xaldin asked not turning away from the paper he was looking at. He felt something slop into his hands and looked at it "Demyx!" Demyx burst into laughter "When I ask you to pass me a paintbrush that was not an invitation for you to hand me a dead fish!"

"I thought it was funny" Demyx muttered going back to painting

***

"Xaldin has _no_ sense of humor at all"

"Demyx stop talking so loudly!" Xaldin shouted at him through the door. Demyx had made a complete mess of this place

***

"Demyx, could you come here for a moment?" Axel asked beckoning him over. Demyx jumped up running over to Axel, but not before tripping over the bucket of red paint and pulling Zexion down with him.

"Ugh I'm bleeding! I'm going to die!" Demyx cried pulling at his coat. Axel picked Demyx up by his hood and dragged him outside the door.

"You stay here; keep an eye out for Roxas"

***

Demyx sighed, looking at his paint stained clothes. He could've helped if people didn't put paint cans in the middle of the floor.

"Hey Demyx, what are you doing sitting here on your own?" Vexen asked staring curiously at the nobody.

"Well, I was helping the others but then Xaldin chased me around with his lances because he has no sense of humor" Demyx muttered grimly.

"Well I'm about to do Roxas's ultra sound you want in?"

"Oooh! That sounds kind of cool, but shouldn't you be asking Axel?"

Vexen looked into the room where axel was staring at Larxene like he was about to flame her "I don't think he has time right now"

"Alright Roxas are you ready?" Vexen asked Roxas helping him onto the chair.

"Heya Roxas!" Demyx cooed walking into the room

"Vexen, if you turn me into a dog or something you're the first person I'm going to give rabies to, okay?"

"Understood, just try to relax" Vexen said squeezing the disgusting gel onto Roxas's stomach

"Ugh, what is this stuff?" Roxas asked touching it

"Gel, it'll help me get a good look at the baby" Vexen responded putting a device on Roxas's stomach.

"And what is _that_?" Roxas asked pointing at the device

Vexen sighed "That's a transducer it is an electronic device that transform energy from one manifestation into another. "

"This is disgusting" Roxas whimpered "By the way where did you get all this equipment from?"

Vexen paused for a moment, and then answered. "That's not important"

***

Somewhere on another world

The Doctor walked into the room getting ready to prep the ultrasound equipment for Ms. Gainsborough's appointment later that day.

"What the…?" she questioned turning the light on "Where did all of my equipment go?"

***

"And there's the baby" Vexen muttered concentrating on the screen

"Awww! It's so cute!" Demyx cried looking at the screen "I can't see it"

Vexen rolled his eyes and pointed at a small spot on the screen

"That thing is ugly as" Demyx said pulling a disgusted face at Vexen and Roxas

"Why is he even here?" Roxas asked

"More like why am I not here?" Demyx countered earning a vial to the head from Roxas

"Okay okay I'm leaving"

"So, how much do you know about this subject anyways?" Roxas asked still focused on the screen, then looking at his stomach

"I know enough to tell you that that is a _nice_ looking fetus you have there" Vexen said smiling, Roxas wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him feel better about the whole situation so he just smiled and said "Yeah, I guess it is"

After Roxas had wiped all of that disgusting gel off his stomach he went back to his room.

"I wonder where Axel is" he muttered under his breath picking up 'True Confessions of a Heartless Girl' and removed his bookmark.

_Miranda stood at the lookout point next to her car piled to the roof full of clothes and items she cherished, she looked over the town that she grew up in, would she ever come back? She brought her hands to her bulging belly; the answer was entirely up to the thing she carried. _

_Her phone rang, should she answer it? _

"_Hello?" Her voice sounded unfamiliar and too loud in the silence._

"_Miranda, Where are you?" It was Kirsten, her best friend._

"_Long gone by now"_

"_What?"_

_  
_"Roxas" Roxas jumped and looked up, then a little further up, and then up a little more.

"Oh, hey Lexy, what's up?"

"Um, do you know where Axel is?"

"No, actually now that you mention it I haven't seen him for a while; he didn't even come to my ultrasound. I think he's mad at me for something"

Roxas was roaming around the castle looking for Axel.

"Axel, **AXEL**!" Roxas shouted with no result. Damn him.

"Hey are you looking for Axel?" Larxene said appearing from nowhere

"Um, yeah, why…?" Roxas looked up at her "Nice hat"

"Shut up shrimp, and because I'm looking for him too… I have a bone to pick with that hedgehog" Larxene said, anger glinting in her eyes

"Why? What did he do?" the teen asked curiously.

Larxene removed her hat to reveal her antennae charred and smoking. Roxas stifled a laugh.

"Shut up!" Larxene yelled grabbing Roxas by the collar and dragging him off to go find Axel.

Axel was sitting in the dining hall laughing, Zexion and Saix staring at him blankly.

"Axel, what did you do?" Vexen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Larxene-"

"Axel!" Larxene yelled from the doorway her face red with anger

"Nice hat Larx!" Marluxia said admiring the pink hat.

"Shut up flower boy, Axel I'm going to kill you!"

Axel took off running out of the room, Larxene quickly following behind him.

"Those two… I swear they're going to be the death of us, or at least each other" Zexion commented from behind his cup of coffee and newspaper.

"As long as they don't run through my rose garden I don't have a problem" Marluxia said polishing his scythe.

"Then I think you may have a problem" Vexen said looking out the window. Marluxia jumped to his feet running over to the window nearly taking Saix's head off with his scythe.

"Those two… are going down" Marluxia said running out of the room. Vexen looked out the window again to see Marluxia chase Axel and Larxene off his rose garden and around the corner.

"Some people here are so juvenile" Zexion said, Vexen and Saix agreeing with him.

"Hey guys have any of you seen Axel?" Roxas asked, Zexion, Vexen and Saix looked at each other then at Roxas.

"Nope, haven't seen him all day. Xemnas is in the library though, he may have seen him"

"Oh… okay thanks guys, hey Saix I like your new hair cut" Roxas commented as he walked out of the room. Saix threw his hands up to his hair noticing the top of his hair was gone completely; he looked at the ground where his hair lay. He got up and ran out of the room.  
"Where's he going?" Vexen asked curiously

"I think he's going to kill Marly" Zexion said not looking up from his news paper.

Xemnas was having a nice time reading in the library 'A year in the life of a somebody' was such a captivating book.

"Axel, come back here I'm going to kill you!" Axel ran through the library and out the back door, followed by Larxene.

"Come back here you two! I'm going to trample on you like you did to my precious babies!" Marluxia followed Larxene and Axel out the back door

"Marly get your ass back here! You're going to pay for what you did to my hair!" Saix screamed chasing Marluxia.

Xemnas sat up and scratched his head, confused at what had just happened when Roxas walked in.

"Superior have you seen Axel?"

Xemnas stared blankly at Roxas for a moment before shaking his head.

"I've been looking for him for ages, but if seems everywhere I am, is where he isn't!" Roxas complained falling back onto a pile of cushions. Xemnas examined the book in Roxas's hand.

"Oh my _god_! I love that book! It made me cry so much!" Roxas looked at 'True Confessions of a Heartless Girl' then back at Xemnas when Axel followed by Larxene who were both followed by Marluxia who was followed by Saix who was followed by Demyx who were _all_ being followed by Xaldin came running through the library and ran out the front entrance to the library that never was.

Roxas stared at the door for a moment before turning to Xemnas who was also staring at the door.

"I don't even _want_ to know" Roxas said before getting up and leaving the room.

All 13 nobodies sat on the couches in the common room, Larxene sending Axel daggers, Marluxia sharpening his scythe glaring at Axel and Larxene, Saix repositioning his wig cursing Marluxia to the deep depths of Kingdom Hearts, Demyx replacing broken strings on his Sitar swearing to kick Saix's ass the minute he was finished and all of them keeping in line for the moment because Xaldin was staring at them all.

The room was silent, before Xemnas stood up and started the organization's annual monthly meeting.

"Okay first things first, what one earth were you 5 doing this afternoon? You interrupted me catching up on my reading!" Xemnas said looking at the 5 responsible

"But superior-"Marluxia began but being cut off by Xemnas

"If ifs and buts were candy and nuts we all have a merry Christmas!" Xemnas yelled at Marluxia.

"No. 1, are you okay?" Xigbar asked cautiously

"No! I'm not okay! Because of these 5 I lost my place in my book and now I don't know where I was up to!"

The nobodies stared at each other before Demyx yelled "Group hug!" and everyone piled (except Roxas because Axel wouldn't let him) onto Xemnas.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews? Love to know what you think.**


	4. Bad Dream

**A/N: Reviews...Anyone? I mean like holy cow I have had over like 20 people favourite this story and three reviews... -.-'  
Thanks to those who have reviews :) heres chapter 4.**

* * *

**4-**

Xaldin was in charge of making sure the furniture went into the room safely, which meant keeping Demyx preoccupied with a Chinese finger trap.

"Alright just ease it through the door… yep nice and easy" BANG! "What did I say about easy?" Xaldin shouted at Larxene and Zexion who were moving a chair into the room, it had been 4 months in the making but the room was finally almost finished ready for unveiling to the teen, but with Axel gone almost all the time working on it and Roxas's hormones getting the best of him there wasn't a day that went by that the two didn't have a fight.

"Dammit!" Axel yelled slamming his fist into the castle wall.

"Roxas again?" Zexion asked taking a break.

"No it was Superman; of _course_ it was Roxas again!"

"What happened this time?" Xaldin asked feeling sorry for the red head

"Everything! I didn't read the pregnancy books, I didn't clean my room, and I didn't hold the _door_ open for him! I'm not his slave!"

"In his defense it is your fault he's in this situation" Demyx said flicking the Chinese finger trap at Xaldin

"Shut up! It's not like I expected this to happen! Ugh, let's just get this finished so maybe tomorrow when we show it to him we won't have a fight" Axel said pushing the chair into the room and placing it next to the bookshelf that Zexion and Xemnas had lovingly filled with books from the library.

"This room is boring" Larxene commented

"Well deal you don't have to live in it" Zexion retorted

"What else do we have to do?" Axel asked looking at Xaldin

"Um, stick the stars on the roof and put the rug down on the floor" Xaldin responded tossing a bag of glow-in-the-dark stars to Axel.

"Wow I'm exhausted" Axel said slumping on the common room couch with Larxene, Xaldin, Demyx and Zexion

"Yeah, me too, hopefully this whole thing will be worth it" Xaldin replied

"Me too, I don't want to have done all that work just for some snot nosed teen to snob it off on us" Larxene commented snidely.

"Larxene shut up before I shut you up" Axel said lazily from the couch.

"Why are you all lying around? Roxas said walking into the room. Axel tensed a little at his voice.

"We ran a marathon today, it was really exhausting" Demyx replied with probably the best excuse he's ever come up with.

"Oh…" Roxas said turning on his heel and walking out of the room

The 5 nobodies watched him leave

"I feel so bad that we can't tell him about this plan yet" Zexion sighed

The other 4 agreed with him.

Roxas lay in his bed staring at the ceiling, his mind swirling with thoughts and conversations. The last 4 months had passed in a total blur, a black smudge across his mind. He was sure that things would get better, but he was sick of all this being pregnant crap; He hated being hungry all the time and constantly craving sea-salt ice cream, he hated being so moody and fighting with Axel everyday and he really hated when the baby kicked, it was really strong. Roxas closed his eyes and rolled onto his side, tomorrow was going to be different

_Roxas looked around at the square, there were people everywhere, all staring at him, laughing at him even. Roxas tried to run but he couldn't escape the crowds of laughing people. He ran down the side streets but the laughter was playing over and over in his head, they were all laughing at him. He ran into a store, the shop keeper took one look at him, screamed and ran away. Roxas looked back at her confused. He walked over to a mirror and looked himself up and down. He looked normal he didn't understand why everyone was laughing at him. He turned around and noticed something in the corner of his eye, he turned to his side and looked in the mirror and gasped. He was as big as a house! He looked down at his stomach and felt a sinking feeling. He walked out of the shop, and kept on walking until he found himself standing exactly where he wanted to be, on top of the clock tower. He looked down at the crowds of people, still laughing at him, judging him. He looked to his side and saw Xion, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. He opened his mouth to apologize to her, but nothing came out, she looked at him and her smile turned to a frown. Roxas looked down at the crowds of people again. He felt hands on his shoulders, not pulling him from the edge, but pushing he turned around just as Xion pushed him off the clock tower._

Roxas woke up screaming. He examined his room and looked at the framed photo of Axel, Xion and himself. He sighed and got out of bed.

Roxas walked into the kitchen feeling sick from the dream he'd had the night before, he grabbed a cup and the juice from the fridge and poured himself a drink.

"Hello No. 13" Saix said taking a sip from his mug.  
"Morning" Roxas mumbled putting bread in the toaster.

Saix smiled at this "I think No. 8 was looking for you earlier"

Roxas's eyes went wide "Earlier? What time is it?"

Saix looked at the watch on his wrist "1:30pm"

Roxas couldn't believe it; he'd slept in till 1:30? He's never done that before.

Roxas scoffed down his breakfast/lunch and ran off to find Axel.

Axel had been wandering around the castle all day waiting for Roxas to show up. It was about 1:40 pm when Roxas surprised him by running up to him and giving him a hug.

"Whoa, Roxas, what's up?" Axel said embracing the teen

"I've missed you" Roxas said hugging Axel tighter

"Haha, okay then, but I haven't gone anywhere" Axel said slightly confused, but glad Roxas wasn't angry at him anymore. "Roxas I have to show you something" Axel broke off the embrace and grabbed Roxas by the hand leading him towards the room.


	5. Surprise!

**5-**

Roxas and Axel stood hand in hand staring at the door that Roxas hadn't even noticed until now.

"Ready?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded gripping Axel's hand tighter.

Axel pushed the door open and led Roxas in. The entire organization screamed "Surprise!" In unison as the two walked in. Roxas gasped in amazement, studying the room, from the walls to the floor to the ceiling.

"How did you keep this hidden from me?" Roxas asked curiously running his hand tenderly over the wooden crib sitting in the corner.

"To be honest it was pretty hard, we just kept Demyx as far away from you as possible" Zexion said shooting Demyx a glance that none of the other nobodies quite understood.

"This is amazing, I love everything about it! Especially the wall colors" Roxas said in total awe of this entire situation.

"Be grateful, No. 11 wanted to paint the walls maroon" Saix said, laughing a little.

"I said a light maroon! There's a difference!" Marluxia corrected.

"This is absolutely amazing guys… thank you" Roxas said, his eyes watering.

"Hey hey hey! Don't get all sappy on us yet, everyone got something for the baby" Vexen interjected

"They did?" Axel asked looking at everyone with a surprised look

"Yeah, we didn't want to tell you" Lexaeus answered.

2 hours and 10 presents later they were up to the last person: Xemnas.

Xemnas handed Roxas a rather large parcel. Roxas tore open the wrapping paper to reveal…  
"The complete Kingdom Hearts series?" Roxas asked curiously

"Yes!" Xemnas replied grinning madly "Including 'Dear Nobody' 'To Somebody' 'Help My Somebody Has the Voice of a 10 Year Old Girl' and 'The Nobodies Guide to The Galaxy That Never Was"

"Thanks Xemnas, this is really great" Roxas said opening the card attached, which contained several drawings of cows and cats. Axel looked down at it and snickered.

"Alright, alright time to leave the lovers alone for a while" Zexion announced shoving Demyx out the door and by extension everyone else.

Axel looked at Roxas as the teen examined the room reading the titles of the books Zexion and Xemnas had put there.

"So… do you like it? It took us a while, but it's finally finished" Axel said walking over to Roxas.

"I love it so much" Roxas said smiling "Axel"

"Mm-yes?" Axel replied

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For getting so angry at you, I thought you were always trying to avoid me, I never could have imagine that you were doing something as wonderful as this" Roxas said embracing the red head.

"Roxas, you don't have to apologize, I knew you'd get mad at me for not spending time with you if I decided to go through with this plan" Axel said placing a kiss on the teen's forehead.

"Axel I've been thinking"

"That's never good"

"No I mean serious thinking, about the baby's name"

"Oh? Elaborate"

"Well, I was thinking… if the baby's a girl, that we could call her Xion" Roxas said hesitantly, unsure how Axel would take this. It was silent for a few minutes "Well, we could always give the baby a normal name like Kairi or something, and if it's a boy we could call him Leon"

"Roxas! Calling her Xion is a great idea! How did you come up with it?" Axel exclaimed whirling the teen around Disney-style

"It came to me in a dream" Roxas said, remembering.

"Wow, you have weird dreams"

"Yeah… I know" Roxas said smiling at Axel, for once in his life everything was just… perfect

The remaining nobodies sat around the dining table eating what ever it was that Xaldin had prepared for dinner; it looked like a mixture between gruel and off milk.

"Hey Xaldin, what's in this anyway?" Zexion asked poking at it with his fork

"It's a secret recipe" Xaldin said smiling proudly "It's delicious, taste it!"

Zexion scooped up a bit and hesitantly took a bite and his eyes went wide "Wow! This _is_ delicious!" Everyone looked at him, and then began to eat theirs. The table was filled with 'wow!' and 'this is delicious!' as each nobody ate their food.

"I wonder what Axel and Roxas are up to" Demyx wonder aloud

The rest of the nobodies shared a knowing glance as a confused Demyx looked around questioningly.

"Got any 3's?" Axel asked Roxas

"Nope, go fish" Roxas replied "Got any Queens?" Axel groaned and reluctantly handed Roxas the card.

"How are you so good at this game?" Axel demanded to know.

Roxas grinned to himself, cheating was never honest, but damn, it was funny.

Roxas stared at the ceiling again, tonight was a lot like the night before, but at the same time it was very different. Roxas was thinking seriously about it now, in the next few months he was going to be giving birth. That sounded so weird, even when Roxas thought it. Roxas wasn't sure if he was going to find out the gender of his baby when he had his next ultrasound, he'd have to discuss it with Axel in the morning. Roxas rolled over and snuggled in next to Axel, he'd missed sleeping in the same bed as the red head.

_Roxas looked around, where was he? He heard crying "Axel?" His voice sounded unfamiliar yet strangely familiar. "Axel?" he said again pushing a door open to a room. He walked in and stopped dead. There he was, Roxas gasped, he was staring at himself, and his other self simply smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. _

"_Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well? Elizabeth was crying so I came in to check on her" _

_He stared blankly at the other Roxas, dumbfounded. Roxas walked over to a mirror and gasped in surprise. He was Xion. He turned to Roxas._

"_What's going on?" He asked confused "Who are you? Where's Axel?"_

_Roxas looked at him, his face had dropped "Xion what- what are you talking about? I'm Roxas; you know what happened to Axel" _

"_What- what happened to Axel?"_

_Roxas stared at him "He found us when we were fighting on the clock tower, remember? I 'accidentally' killed him"_

_Roxas' heart dropped, he'd never kill Axel, never ever. "You're not Roxas! I'm Roxas!" Roxas yelled summoning his keyblade._

_Roxas put the baby he was holding into the crib and summoned his keyblade. "So this is how you want it to end then? Who knows maybe I'll manage to kill our daughter, just like Axel, remember? Do you remember his cries for help as he fell to his death?"_

Roxas woke up screaming again. He looked at the nobody next to him and breathed a sigh of relief, because there was only one thing worse than being a pregnant 16 year old male, and that was being a pregnant 16 year old male without Axel by his side.

Roxas walked into the nursery and sat on the big comfy chair that was next to the bookshelf. He studied the room over and over again; it just reminded him of what his life is going to be like for the next 18 years. Roxas groaned and threw his head back against the chair. He noticed the books that Xemnas had given him. He picked up 'Dear Nobody' and started reading it.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. next chapter should be coming soon.**


	6. Out of Ice Cream

**6- **

Axel sat with Roxas holding his hand as Vexen, once again, squirted the gross gel onto his bulging belly. A few minutes passed as Vexen put the device onto Roxas's belly and moved it around before turning the screen to Axel and Roxas.  
"Wow" Axel breathed studying the picture on the screen

"Yeah" Roxas agreed squeezing Axel's hand a little tighter

"If you don't want to know the sex of the child I suggest you look away now" Vexen said

Roxas and Axel had talked about it seriously and neither of them really cared whether or not it was a girl, although Roxas was really hoping it was a girl, but he'd never tell Axel that. They had decided that neither of them wanted to know if the baby was a Xion or a Leon.

Axel and Roxas both looked away from the screen.

"Want to keep it a surprise then?" Vexen asked

"You bet" Axel said still looking away.

"Okay you can stop not looking now" Vexen announced turning the monitor off and handing Roxas a picture.

"What's this?" Roxas asked studying the picture

"Gee, Roxas, I thought you were smart enough to realize what it was the second you saw it, it's your baby" Vexen said, rolling his eyes at the obviousness of it.

"Oh… Thanks" Roxas said as Vexen handed him a towel to wipe the gel off his belly.

- - -

"Just try this for me would you?" Demyx insisted as Roxas was lying on the couch

"Why? This is a completely stupid idea it's not going to work" Roxas replied scoffing

"C'mon, _please_?"

"Oh alright, if you'll stop annoying me go ahead" Roxas said pulling this shirt up from over his bulge. Demyx picked up the chocolate covered ball of deliciousness and put it on Roxas's bellybutton and waited.

"What are we waiting for?" Axel asked looking curiously at the display.

"Shh!" Demyx said throwing one of the pieces of candy at Axel.

It was silent for a few minutes until a bump knocked the ball off the teen's belly and onto the floor.

"Yes!" Demyx cheered "I cannot _wait_ for this baby to be born; I bet it's a boy, I'll teach him to play Sitar and he can help me pull pranks on Zexion"

Roxas grimaced at the idea of his child turning into a mini Demyx, one of him was more than enough "Demyx, the baby won't be big enough to do those sorts of things for a few years" the teen informed the sitar player.

Demyx's face fell, and then brightened as if a light bulb had just dinged on above his head "I know! We'll get Vexen to create a growing formula, which will-"

"No!" Roxas and Axel shouted in unison

"C'mon it's a great idea!" Demyx insisted

"It's a terrible idea!" Axel said, usually he was all for Demyx's ideas that involved potions, but there was no way he was going to poison his child with that.

"Pfft, you're no fun anymore, Axel" Demyx said walking out of the room.

"What?" Axel said, alarmed. "What? I'm fun, aren't I Roxas?" Roxas mumbled something then pulled his shirt back over his stomach

"See! I'm lots of fun; I'm just a big barrel of monkey's type fun!" Axel shouted running after Demyx.

- - -

Roxas got off the couch and waddled into the kitchen and opened the freezer. "Hey, what happened to all the sea-salt ice-cream?" He asked turning to look at Luxord who was sitting at the bench reading the Nobody times.

"You ate it all" He responded simply

"What?" Roxas asked again "There were 3 boxes in there just yesterday!"

"Like I said, you ate it all" Luxord stated again flipping the page.

Roxas paused for a moment deep in concentration doing the math, had he really eaten all of the sea-salt ice-cream?

"If you're hungry go find Xaldin, I'm sure he can make you something"

"Hmph, I suppose… but it wouldn't be the same" Roxas said pouting

"Then pour the milk down the sink and throw the butter into Marly's garden and tell Xaldin we need more and make him get the ice –cream while he's out" Luxord said still not turning away from his news paper, even as the teen stared at him in total awe before throwing the butter out the window and pouring all the milk down the sink and running off to go find Xaldin.

Luxord smiled to himself and continued reading the news paper before bursting into laughter.

"Oh Garfield, your laziness and lasagna eating ways always make my day"

- - -

Marluxia was gardening later that day when he slipped over something and landed face first into his rose bushes. Looking behind him Marluxia noticed the butter all melted and gooey sitting in the middle of the grass. Confused and sore Marluxia walked into the kitchen and stared at Luxord who was still sitting there reading the paper. Marluxia walked over to him, grabbed the news paper out of his hands and tore it to shreds.

"Hey! What was that for-"Luxord asked stopping mid sentence when he saw Marluxia's face and burst into laughter "You're face! What happened? Get into a fight with the lawn mower again?"

Marluxia grabbed Luxord by the collar and threw him into the bench before walking out of the kitchen.

Xemnas was about to go make himself a milkshake when he saw No. 11 walking out of the kitchen, his hair totally disheveled. Curious, Xemnas peered into the kitchen to see Luxord turning onto his back muttering 'ow'. Xemnas was suddenly put off his appetite and simply walked back to his office, scarred for life.


	7. Roxanne

**A/N: ****XD thanks everybody for the reviews! *****ea****ts the two cookies and the****chocolate covered caramel********* Enjoy!****  
**

**7-**

Roxas sent daggers into the back of Axel's neck as the two walked through the store looking at clothes.  
"Axel, I feel like an idiot" Roxas said grimacing as he caught his reflection in the mirror

"But you look so pretty!" Axel said, laughing "We don't want people staring at us though, and we need to get this over and done with, so stop talking and suck it up"

Roxas looked in the mirror, Axel had so desperately wanted to go clothes shopping for the baby and naturally, Roxas wanted to go with him but the entire organization agreed it would be a little strange for a pregnant male to be walking around, so Xemnas and Axel hatched a brilliant plan.

"This wig is so itchy!" Roxas complained into Axel's ear.

"I like that color and length on you, you should definitely dye your hair brown and grow it out to your shoulders" Axel replied looking at Roxas's brilliant disguise.

"This dress is ugly, and these shoes barely fit, and my legs feel weird from shaving them!" Roxas complained tugging at his hair and dress.

Yes, Xemnas and Axel's brilliant plan was to dress Roxas up like a girl, make-up and all.

"Roxanne! The baby is _not_ going to need knee pads" Axel shouted loudly so the entire store could hear.

"Axel, shut up, everyone's looking at us" Roxas exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Axel smirked and walked over to the clothes racks, "Hey Roxy, do you think we should buy girls and boys clothes for the baby, or just unisex clothes?" Axel asked in a sweet tone of voice.

Roxas cleared his throat and replied in the highest pitch of voice he could muster up "I think we should buy girls clothes and boys clothes that could also be girls clothes, and maybe a few unisex clothes too" it took all of Axel's will power from bursting into laughter, he was _definitely_ asking Roxas more questions.

Half an hour and several hundred stupid questions later Roxas was sick and tired of shopping with Axel.

"Roxanne, do you think yellow would make our baby look fat?" Axel asked holding up a yellow onesie to his body. Roxas walked over to Axel and grabbed him by the collar so Axel's face was close to his own.

"Axel, if you don't pay for this stuff and get us out of here right now I will not hesitate to remove my wig in front of all these people"

"Okay, okay!" Axel exclaimed putting his hands up in defense. Axel paid for the items him and Roxas had decided on and then led Roxas out of the store. Axel looked up at the clock tower and sighed, Roxas was right, the sooner they got out of this world and back to their own the better.

Roxas looked at Axel and followed his gaze.

"Do you miss her, Axel?" Roxas asked slightly startling Axel.

"Huh, Who?"

"Xion, do you miss her?" Roxas asked again

"Yeah, I kind of do miss that little brat, actually" the red head replied "But if I had to choose between you and her I'd choose you any day" he said ruffling the teens hair.

"I keep having these dreams about her" Roxas said, staring at his feet.

Axel snickered a little before Roxas glared at him.

"Not _those_ kind of dreams" Roxas said sharply "Just… dreams, you know? Like these really weird dreams and she's always in them but you never are"

Axel looked at Roxas strangely but then pulled him into an embrace, or as much of an embrace as they could manage between the bags and Roxas's belly. "C'mon _Roxanne_ lets go home" Axel said taking Roxas's hand leading him towards the portal.

"Oh and another thing, if you _ever _call me Roxanne again, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do" Roxas threatened as they walked through the portal.

Xemnas was having a field day with this, squealing over how cute all the little clothes that the couple had brought back were.

"I know what I'm going to do!" Xemnas announced, gaining confused glances from the rest of the room full of nobodies "I'm going to… knit the baby a blanket!"

Everyone exchange worried glances before Xigbar spoke.

"Um, Superior not to be a spoil sport but do you remember the last time you tried to knit something"

***

_Xemnas whistled as he knitted the wool together, he paused for a moment to inspect his handy work, he didn't think he was doing too badly, if he did say so himself. _

_Xemnas finished the line he was on before heading over to go put it on one of the libraries tables. _

"_Um, superior…?" Roxas asked scaring the nonexistent daylights out of Xemnas causing him to throw his arms up into the air, accidentally letting go of the spare knitting needle. _

_An extremely loud scream came from the direction that the needle had disappeared into._

_Two hours later Xigbar walked out of Vexen's office sizzling with anger after Roxas had started giggling at him before saying "Yarr!" _

_Xemnas walked up to Xigbar apologizing over and over again before Xigbar shoved Xemnas against the closest wall. "You know if you weren't my superior and all I would have killed you by now for making me look like a freakin' _pirate!_" Xigbar said sternly before releasing Xemnas and storming off._

***

Xemnas winced at the memory, "But I told you! That was Roxas's fault! Not mine; if Roxas hadn't startled me then I wouldn't have thrown the needle!"

Roxas glared at Xemnas; if he wasn't Roxas's superior he totally would have taken his key blade to his fake tanned ass.

A few hours later Xigbar walked up to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas, what did you do with that wig?"

Roxas stared at him curiously "Um, it's in the common room… why?"

"Oh, no reason, no reason at all"

Xemnas woke up the next morning, got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to check on his hair.

Xigbar was standing outside his superior's bedroom door when he heard a loud, high pitched scream come from within. Xemnas ran out desperately trying to pull the brown wig off his head. Xigbar grinned to himself; this was definitely the kind of payback he could enjoy.


	8. A List

**8-**

_Roxas opened his eyes and looked around 'oh no' he thought to himself. He knew exactly what this was _

"_Wake up Roxas! Please Roxas, wake up" He shouted, but came out as more of a whisper. He jumped out of the comfortable bed he was in and walked out the door. _

"_What?" He asked himself curiously as he stared down the corridor that the door opened into. This wasn't like any sort of dream he'd ever had before. This one was quiet, pleasant even. _

_Roxas cautiously walked down the hallway and down the stairs. The stairs led directly into an open room that looked like the common room in the castle, but he wasn't at the castle. Where was he? He walked up to the window and opened the curtains. _

"_W-what?" Roxas asked yet again. He stared out the window and looked out to the ocean; the sun was shining onto the water making it sparkle. Roxas wasn't expecting that. He turned around and saw a figure standing in the kitchen; they appeared to be staring at him._

"_Who are you?" Roxas asked, but the figure continued to just stand and stare at him. Roxas began walking over to the person who was watching him. "Who are you?" He asked again and still, silence. Roxas's hand hovered over the light switch "Who are-"Roxas flicked the switch "-you…?" _

"_Roxas, sweetie you should be in bed" The woman said taking a step forward. _

_Roxas studied the woman's features intently, she was so familiar, yet he was certain he had never met her before. "Who are you?" Roxas asked again "Where am I?" _

"_Roxas, I'm surprised at you" The woman replied "You're home"_

_Roxas was taken slightly aback at this "W-what are you talking about, this isn't the castle, who are you? What's your name?" the teen demanded._

_The woman looked hurt "Roxas… I'm your-"The woman sighed._

- - -

"Mom?" Roxas asked, sitting up. Axel laughed at him.

"Dude, what were you even dreaming about?" Roxas looked up at the red head and shook his head

"I don't even know… Wait, were you watching me sleep?"

Axel shifted his gaze before exclaiming "You make the _funniest_ faces when you're asleep! You look all serious, like you're concentrating _really_ hard on something!" Roxas rolled his eyes and threw the covers off him; today was going to be a long day.

- - -

Roxas was huddled over a piece of paper scribbling furiously.

"Hey Roxas, what're you writing?" Demyx asked trying to look over Roxas's shoulder; well he was before Roxas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Demyx. "Whoa, whoa, okay, okay I'm leaving"

Roxas re-read what he had written, before correcting a spelling error and adding one more thing to the list. Perfect. "Axel, where are you?"

- - -

Axel read the list of things Roxas had written down; it didn't really make sense to him.

"So… you're going to write a story with these things in it?" Axel asked, taking a swing in the dark. Roxas looked at him strangely; he thought it made perfect sense.

"This," he said pointing to the list "Is a list of things I we have to do once the baby is born"

Axel stared at the teen, then at the list, then at Roxas again.

"… Have you noticed how a majority of these things require going near water?"

Roxas looked at the list, then laughed and walked off leaving Axel staring worriedly at the list.

- - -

Roxas sat in a massive pile of cushions in the library relaxing; it was so hard to find a moment of peace and quiet in the castle.

"Demyx get your cowardly ass back here! I'll kick you to kingdom hearts and back!"

Roxas sighed, yes; peace and quiet was hard to come by in a place like this. Roxas struggled to get himself upright; he was really far along in the pregnancy now.

"Ow!" Roxas cried grabbing his stomach, apparently the baby knows when he's thinking about it and that baby – Roxas swears - has feet of steel. "You just want to get out of there, don't you?" Roxas said looking down at his belly "I know how you feel, being trapped somewhere, unable to escape no matter how much you kick and scream… Don't worry little guy, only 2 more months"

"Demyx, Where are you?" Axel was still chasing after Demyx; Roxas poked his head out of the library door to almost have it taken off by one of Axel's Chakrams flying through the air.

"Roxas, oh god I nearly beheaded you!" Axel cried running over to hug the teens head. "Are you alright?"

"Can't… Breathe"

"Oh!" Axel cried letting the blonde's head go "Now where did Demyx run to?"

"Why are you chasing after him?" Roxas asked curiously

"Do I need a reason?"  
"Well you're threatening to kick his rear end to kingdom hearts and back, so I think you do" Roxas teased

Axel looked half ashamed "He told me I looked fat in my coat"

Roxas burst into laughter, receiving a glare from Axel.

"I do _not_ look fat in this coat!" Axel protested

Roxas stopped laughing "Yeah, but I do" he teased

Axel paused for a moment, and then started laughing, that is until a dead fish came flying at his head.

"Where do you keep getting those?" Axel asked, extremely confused

"Hello, I can control water" Demyx said, like it was _so_ obvious.

Axel and Roxas exchangedglances that read _'there aren't any rivers or lakes around here though'_ before Axel started chasing Demyx again.

"Eeee!" Demyx squealed running off.

Roxas watched as they ran off, sighed and went back to his comfy spot on the pile of cushions; maybe he could get Vexen to make him some ear plugs later but for now, he was going to enjoy what ever peace and quiet he could get until it was taken away permanently.


	9. Fighting

**A/N: Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**9-**

Demyx slinked into the kitchen breathing a sigh of a relief before realizing there were 3 other nobodies staring at him curiously, he smirked.

"Axel and Roxas are having the most intense fight I've ever seen!" the sitar played exclaimed motioning towards the door.

The three other nobodies lost interest and continued on with their business.

"C'mon! I mean this is probably the fight of the year!" Demyx exclaimed again trying to get some sort of reaction out of the three, which proved to be in vain. "You guys are boring; I'm going to find someone else!" He cried waling out the door.

- - -

Larxene was just sitting comfortably on the common room couches when-

"Axel and Roxas are having the most intense fight _ever_!" He exclaimed

"What?" the blond cried "Why did it take you this long to tell me! I have to see this let's go"

"O-okay" Demyx said being dragged out the door.

- - -

"I don't care!" Roxas yelled at Axel "I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"But Roxas if you'll just let me explain-"

"Go away!" Roxas cried

Larxene and Demyx had their heads poked around the corner just enough so they could see the display, Axel was standing a good distance away from the teen who had his keyblade directed at the red head.

"Do you know what this is about?" Larxene whispered

"No idea, but I really want to find out" Demyx answered

The two turned but to watch Axel and Roxas, Axel now had a single chakram summoned in defense.

"Fine, I'm leaving!" The red head cried turning and walking towards the door.

"Good riddance!" The teen called after him

- - -

Axel huffed as he walked away, he was regretting everything.

"Ugh, I wish I could just go back in time and take this entire thing back!" He exclaimed walking outside onto the castle grounds, there wasn't much there except Marluxia's rose garden and no one was even allowed near that.

He sat down and stared at his feet, he hated this.

"No. 8?" Marluxia asked curiously

"Piss off pinky" Axel said turning his still summoned chakram on him

"Okay, okay jeeze, I'm leaving" Marluxia said scampering off.

Axel sighed "I hate this place"

- - -

Roxas slammed his bedroom door behind him. He really hated this. He knew it wasn't Axel's fault, or even Axel's problem, but now it was. He was regretting everything, and by everything – Roxas looked down at his 7 month sized belly – he meant _everything_.

He sighed as he sat down on his ordinary bed; he looked at the framed picture on his ordinary desk.

Roxas grimaced as he looked around his room, it was so ordinary. Right down to the curtains hanging over the window that looked out onto nothing special.

He felt more like a prisoner than anything in this place. Axel and Xion were the only two people who really made this play seem like home, but Xion was gone, and he was sure he'd screwed everything up with Axel.

Roxas sighed, pulling himself up to look out the window.

"I thought I was ready for anything, that I could tackle anything that happened." He said to himself, watching the window. "I guess not"

- - -

Axel grumbled as he stabbed at his dinner, Roxas, on the other hand was just simply poking at it as he sat on the other end of the table.

Zexion looked at the two "The tension in this room is so thick you could cut it with a knife" he stated simply, going back to eating.

Axel slammed his hands onto the table, glared at Zexion and then stormed out of the dining hall.

Roxas looked at him leave with sorry eyes but didn't go after him.

Everyone looked at Roxas, then the door, and then continued eating in silence.

- - -

Axel slammed his bedroom door, he was so sick of everyone especially Zexion with his 'I always have something to say about everything' attitude.

Axel threw himself down on his bed and started at the ceiling and sighed. He still hadn't made up with Roxas, but he didn't want to apologize, he didn't do anything wrong, if Roxas wanted to be childish then that was his problem.

"Knock, knock" someone announced through the door

"Ugh, go away!" Axel yelled grabbing a pillow prepared to throw it at the person if they decided to enter, which they did.

The pillow narrowly missed Roxas's head as he slowly pushed the door open.

"Whoa, Axel calm down" The teen say slowly shutting the door behind him.

Axel folded his arms childishly "What do you want?" He huffed

"To apologize?" Roxas asked cautiously watching the red head's reaction

Axel sat up and looked at Roxas.

"Look, I know I've been annoying and I've been horrible to you, you didn't even do anything and you were so sweet and you just stood by and supported me and I don't blame you for being angry and-"Roxas choked out the words with agonized slowness as tears streamed down his face. Axel stared, wishing he could say something, but the words just wouldn't form.

Roxas looked Axel in the eyes "I don't deserve you" stood up and started to walk out the door.

Axel grabbed Roxas's arm and gently turned him around "I don't deserve you either, that's why you're perfect for me" he whispered pulling the teen into a hug.

Roxas looked up at Axel and sighed, which turned into a pained cry as the baby kicked "This damn kid, it's already ruining out perfect moments!" Roxas exclaimed glaring at his belly.

"That's okay, you'd probably say something dorky and ruin the moment anyway" Axel teased leading the teen out the door.


	10. The Baby

**10-**

Axel and Roxas walked in step with each other down the hallways of the castle, they were going to raid the castle's kitchen because Roxas was hungry.

"My stomach is going to start eating itself soon!" Roxas cried as they walked through the door to the kitchen

"Calm down you'll go into labor and I don't want to have to clean up the mess" Axel said sticking his head into the fridge before hearing a disgusted cry come from behind him.  
Axel turned around to see Roxas staring at the ground, a puddle of liquid underneath him. Roxas looked up at Axel with a shell-shocked expression on his face.  
Axel couldn't help but laugh, the whole situation looked funny.

"Axel, this isn't funny, I have to go to Vexen's lab!" Roxas said still shocked

"Alright, alright one minute" Axel said walking out of the room to fetch a towel.

- - -

Zexion was sitting in his room reading quietly when it happened, rip. "No!" Zexion cried looking at the torn page of his book. He closed the book and gently placed it on the desk. Holding back the tears he walked out into the hallway to nearly be bowled over by Demyx.

"Sorry Zexy, this is an emergency!"

Zexion stared at the place Demyx had disappeared from for a minute before nearly being bowled over again this time by Axel, who was muttering something under his breath.

"No. 8" Zexion said sternly making Axel stop dead "Explain."

Axel turned around slowly, "Well…Roxas and I were standing in the kitchen and we were looking for something to eat then suddenly Roxas went into labor and now we're cleaning the baby up so it's not all gross and stuff" Axel said really quickly

Zexion blinked once before realizing what Axel had said "What? The baby has been born already?"

"Well… yeah… where have you been the past 9 hours?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow at Zexion

"Well… reading of course, that's all I really do around here" Zexion replied, again nearly being bowled over by another organization member rushing to see the new born child. Zexion turned around to see who it was but they were gone.

"So, is it a girl or…Axel?" Zexion had turned to face Axel but Axel, too, was gone. "Dammit"

- - -

Axel stood in Vexen's room next to a sleeping Roxas holding their baby.

"I knew that the child would be cute but I didn't think it would be _this_ cute" Vexen said wiggling his finger in front of the child's face, which was obviously annoying the poor thing.

Axel stared at Vexen before looking down at his child. "I have to agree with you, actually, but obviously Roxas's child was going to be gorgeous, just look at him!" Vexen and Axel both turned to look at the sleeping teen that looked so peaceful in his unconscious state.

Vexen laughed "Too true"

- - -

Roxas woke up in the nursery with Axel sleeping on the large chair next to the bookshelf.

"Axel…" Roxas's voice was raspy but he managed to get a decent sound out.

Axel jolted in the chair and looked around "Oh, Roxy! You're awake, welcome back"

"Where… where is my baby?" Roxas asked looking around not seeing or hearing a child

"With Vexen" Axel responded walking over to the teen

"I want to see" Roxas said trying to get the strength to pull himself off the bed in vain.

Axel died a little at this display "Wait here" he said before rushing out of the room.

Roxas was a little annoyed, all those months and effort and he couldn't even see his own child…

- - -

Axel walked back into the nursery with a bundle of blankets.

"What are the blankets for?" Roxas asked curiously

Axel chuckled "It's what's in the blankets"

Roxas pulled himself into a sitting position, so he could see better what Axel was holding.

"Roxas meet your child" Axel said passing the teen the bundle of blankets.

Roxas looked down at the child who was looking back at Roxas with wide, curious eyes. Roxas looked up at Axel, speechless. Axel smiled.

- - -

Axel and Roxas had gathered everyone in the common room a few days after the birth. They thought it would be appropriate to introduce the newest member officially.

"Alright, everyone calm down" Axel said gaining silence from the other 11 members. "As you all _should_ know, we have a new member"

"Everyone" Roxas said addressing the room "Meet our baby girl"

The room was filled with aws and 'oh my god, she's so cute'

"Yay! A baby girl finally someone who I can share my love of pink with!" Marluxia cheered

"And what am I?" Larxene asked crossing her arms

"Yeah but you don't like pink, and you're mean to me"

"What's her name?" Zexion asked, curious.

Roxas looked at Axel, who nodded. "We decided a few months ago on names" The teen began "Her name is Xion"

* * *

A/N: Well thats the end folks. Hope you enjoyed it. But don't worry. There is a second story to this. It will have The List somewhere in its title.


	11. Author Note, Review Answers

A/N: Hey all this is just a chapter on answering some questions I got in the last few reviews. Let's see now.

**To Yuki-Neechan**: To answer what happen to the big Xion you would have to play Kingdom hearts 358/2 days. Or Google it  
As I wouldn't really want to reveal spoilers for those who haven't played and wish to do so.

**To Buka2000: **The birth was a C Section.

**To Te Savage Nymph: **The baby has short black hair, large blue eyes. Pretty much just imagine 14 year old Xion. But as a baby :D

Yeah hope that answered your questions… If it didn't then PM me I'd love to talk

* * *

Anyways I'm glad a bunch of people liked this story. The List already has a few chapters written so I'll get around to posting the first chapter within a few days


End file.
